days_after_the_endfandomcom-20200213-history
American Commonwealth
The American Commonwealth, or the AMCO, is the official remnants of the United States of America, and the most prosperous faction at the current time. Origins As the threat of nuclear war became more real, many contingency plans were made Research into cryogenics, cybernetics, and anti-nuclear ballistics were all interests of the brinkmanship-heavy United States. One of those plans would continue to be one of the most successful decision they made. The American Commonwealth Act of 2045 The government of the United States sent two nationwide contingency plans for the east and west coasts. East would be called to the northeast where more anti-ballistic systems lie, and the west coast was told to flee to the northwest where they could seek sophisticated shelter. Sadly they couldn't directly house all of the population, so most were cryogenically frozen to be preserved for when the coast was clear. To keep a theme of a provisional government to focus on goals to reform a new United States, it is lead by a Provincial President instead of a true one. Conflicts Colonizing The AMCO flag has six stars aside from the fragmented star. It was originally planned that AMCO would cover Delaware, New Jersey, Connecticut, Maryland, Maine, and New York. Sadly, New York and Maine had... difficulty. Maine When the Hsu Weapon was unleashed, it was mainly destined to strike the coastlines, and it did just that in some instances. It was extremely difficult to go passed the bio-weapon to set up a worthy colony. As the PFM issue began to start changing wildlife, it became even more difficult to deal with a previously unknown enemy. New York If the issue with PFM in Maine was bad enough, New York was worse. After the AMCO had set up a few colonies, they started noticing odd flesh-like growths and feral mutants around the city. Bandits started to not even show up. One day during 2050 a goliath of a mutant named "the Tyrant," attacked. A war is fought against the new "York Hive." The fighting gets so messy that it ends up in the creation of the Special Armored Tactics Unit's fame as they fight back the Tyrant. But the fighting is still ugly to this day. Millions of individuals have died between the walls of the AMCO and the grounds of the York Hive, this area is simply called "the Pile." Modern Today, the AMCO is walled off with many concrete and tech-enhanced walls to keep out invaders and mutant raids. But past the rough exterior, the interior is an incredibly advanced layered megalopolis made of sectors. Civilians that grow up in the center are usually oblivious to the rough wastes unless they havea taste for adventure. The Midwest Conflict Currently the AMCO uses an exterior force of SATU to do most of the secondary "serious" scouting. They establish outposts, forts, and provide tech and essential education to wastelanders. The original scouts are still present, but most are quick to come and quick to leave. Mostly there's SATU within the Midwestern Open, but some megalopolis-soft civilians travel to seek adventure. Category:Factions Category:AMCO